syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
February 6
1920 Syracuse Journal- From On The Sport Firing Line Jim Tormey, captain of the All-Syracuse basketball team, believes that the strongest team that the local five will have to face this season is the Beechnut aggregation of Canajoharie. Tormey says that All-Syracuse will defeat the Orioles in the next game no matter where the contest is to be staged. Watertown Daily Times- Syracuse Beats Orioles Salt City Quintet Scores 25 To 12 Triumph Over Buffalo Team, World’s Champions In the most thrilling and spectacular basketball game ever witnessed in Syracuse the crack All-Syracuse five won a 25 to 12 triumph over the Buffalo Orioles, world’s champions, last night on the state armory court. A crowd that numbered 3,532 persons, the largest assemblage that has ever seen a court contest in Syracuse, packed and jammed the armory enclosure to the doors. Never once did the champion Buffalo outfit lead the speedy Syracuse aggregation. Manager Crisp’s men scored first, led 14 to 6 at the end of the first half and maintained a drop on their opponents at all stages of the contest. Eddie Miller, who started at left guard and later was shifted to center to oppose Jim Tormey, starred for the Buffalonians, scoring nine points of their twelve points. Miller caged each of the visitors’ three field baskets and added three points from the foul line. McAlary, a substitute, accounted for the other three points. Crisp was successful in seven of nine foul tries for All-Syracuse. Miller made his three foul points in seven attempts. Each team has one victory in the series for the state championship. The third contest will be played at the court to be agreed upon. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Oshkosh All-Stars Battle Nats At Armory Drillhall Wisconsin Five Seeks Revenge; Visitors Rankled Over Home Loss The Oshkosh All-Stars, smarting from a defeat dealt out by the Syracuse Nationals in Wisconsin last week-end, are in Syracuse for a battle with their conquerors at the W. Jefferson St. Armory tonight. Syracuse holds a 2-1 game advantage over the invaders, losing the first game at Oshkosh, then winning here and back in Oshkosh in the second and third meetings. Bob Carpenter, former East Texas College athlete, is leading scorer for the All-Stars and seventh in the league standing, having amassed 331 points in 27 starts for a 13.3 average. His teammate center, Gene Englund, is close behind with 300 points in 26 contests. When Syracuse beat Oshkosh Saturday in the Wisconsin city it was the first time the All-Stars had been beaten at home in 10 games. The club occupies second place in the western division race with a record of 16 wins and 11 losses. Jerry Rizzo still tops the Syracuse scorers with 297 points but for the last week John Chaney has sparked the Syracuse attack. Against Detroit Tuesday night Chaney dropped in nine baskets and two fouls for 20 points while playing less than one-half of the game. Coach Benny Borgmann is hopeful of bringing the club to the .500 mark before the race ends, plans to use a starting lineup of Chaney and Sharkey at the forwards, Novak center, and Rizzo and Nelmark guards. Last night in Utica the Nats defeated the Utica entry in the New York State League, 53-49, as Mike Novak led the offensive with 13 points. Bob Dewey, former Colgate University star, tallied 14 points for the losers. SYRACUSE: Rizzo, lf (3-3-9), McCahan (2-1-5), Nelmark, rf (4-3-11), Nugent (3-2-8), Novak, c (6-1-13), Chaney, lg (4-1-9), Sharkey, rg (0-0-0) TOTALS (22-11-53). UTICA: Farina, lf (1-0-2), Yund (1-1-3), Dewey, rf (4-6-14), Kruse (1-0-2), Anthony, c (2-1-5), Socia, lg (4-1-9), Griffin (2-1-5), Wyberanec, rg (4-1-9) TOTALS (19-11-49). Score at halftime- Syracuse 27, Utica 27. Referee- Flumere. Umpire- Wagner. 1955 Syracuse Herald American- Nats End Slump; Beat Rochester, 94-88 Knicks In Game Here Tonight; Seymour Leads With 22 Points Rochester- The Syracuse Nats finally shook off a losing streak that had reached four straight when they toppled the Rochester Royals, 94-88, at Edgerton Park Arena here last night. Tonight the Nats who are still tied for the Eastern Division loop lead battle the New York Knicks at the War Memorial court in Syracuse. The Nats and Knicks each have won four games in their series this year and it will mark Harry Gallatin’s 499th game as a New Yorker. In beating the Royals the Nats played most of the way with only six men as neither Jim Tucker nor Dick Farley were pressed into service. Billy Kenville played only a few minutes in the opening period. Paul Seymour was the top man in Nat point production with 22 and it was his play in the second period that started the Cervimen in a rally that brought the team from a five point deficit into a lead they never surrendered. After trailing throughout most of the first period which wound up with the Royals in front 20-15 the Nats attack began to function and by the end of the half the Syracusans were in front 44-39. The lead stretched to ten points three times in the third period and with five minutes to play the Syracuse team had a commanding 13 point bulge at 82-69. In addition to Seymour the Nats had five other men in double figures and all of them had five or more baskets in the well balanced attack which was truly a team triumph. In a very slow start Syracuse took a 4-0 lead but couldn’t stand prosperity once Rochester shook off its scoring dearth on Jack Coleman’s bucket at the four-minute mark. The Royals finally caught up at 4-4 and went ahead at 7-6 with six minutes gone. The Nats trailed the balance of the period which wound up 20-15. Syracuse hit on only one of the six free throws in the quarter. During the second period the Nats began to find the range and after pulling up to a 31-27 deficit ran off 11 straight points to take a 38-31 advantage. At halftime the Syracusans were still in front 44-39. Paul Seymour netted nine points in the stanza and Red Rocha added eight. The Nat rally came as Arnie Risen was forced to the bench with three personal fouls. ROCHESTER: Davies (11-2-24), Coleman (5-1-11), Spears (1-4-6), Marshall (4-3-11), Risen (2-1-5), Spoelstra (3-3-9), Wanzer (4-2-10), McMahon (2-0-4), Henriksen (2-2-6), Christensen (2-0-4) TOTALS (35-18-88). SYRACUSE: Schayes (6-2-14), Kenville (0-0-0), Rocha (7-4-18), Lloyd (5-2-12), Seymour (7-8-22), King (6-4-16), Kerr (5-2-12) TOTALS (36-22-94). Score at halftime- Syracuse 44, Rochester 29. Officials- Borgia and Eisenstein. ---- From Highlighting Sports By Jack Slattery “It’s pro ball for me and that’s all.” A few years ago Bob Krause, sportswriter for this newspaper, was working on a newspaper in Pekin, Ill., and he interviewed a barnstorming team of basketball players comprised of seniors from the University of Illinois. Krause asked each of them his plans for the future. He remembered Osterkorn’s answer, “It’s pro ball for me and that’s all.” Wally, who was, while at Illinois, the best rebounder in the Big Ten, where basketball is played in the ruggedest fashion, has more than lived up to the promise he made to himself. The six-five 215-pounder earned himself the name if “The Ox” and with good reason. Under the hoop he’s that and more. His absence due to injury is reflected on the loss side of the ledger in the Nats’ record book. Wally turned in his greatest season for Al Cervi’s Nats last year, his third in the National Basketball Association, when he missed but two games despite a painful thigh injury. He averaged 8.8 points per game in the regular season and upped that average to 11 in the postseason playoffs in which he played only 17 minutes less than the iron man of the club, Paul Seymour. But Wally’s value to the team doesn’t come in the points scored column. It is under the board where the going is tough that Wally’s weight is felt. The big guy likes it rough and the tougher the better. A year ago one coach of an N.B.A. team grabbed my arm after a game and said, “C’mere, I wanta talk to you.” He opened the conversation, “What’s a matter with this guy Osterkorn?” when he saw the puzzled look on my face he said, “Why my guy (and he said the name of his star player) was driving through the middle and this guy climbs all over him. As they are getting up off the floor this guy Osterkorn tells my guy, ‘Come this way again ya bum and I’ll murder you’.” It’s a true story and the coach was hopping mad. But he’s just enough of a battler himself to love to have a couple of Osterkorns on his team. ---- Risked His Leg To Play This fall when the Nats were practicing at Manlius I chatted with Al Cervi and discussed the merits of various rookies and the condition of several of the returning veterans. When we got to Osterkorn and his injured leg, Cervi shook his head. “That guy,” he said, “that guy amazes me. Do you realize that he might have lost the use of his leg and even risked losing the leg itself last year when he played with it so badly injured he could hardly walk some times? He’s a demon for work. And boy, does he give those big men a bad time around the boards.” Later in the season Wally watched a Boston-Syracuse game via television from his hospital bed. In the game there was one of those customary Nats-Celtics battles. Wally was asked for a comment on the fight because usually he was in the center of such frays. The Ox, with reference to the fight, replied succinctly, “There were too many spectators,” his complaint- not enough fighters. It’s no wonder at all then that Osterkorn should be the object of the fans’ affection Thursday night when they turn out for Wally Osterkorn Night. A portion of the money paid for each ticket purchased that night will be turned over to Osterkorn just as a small token of the fans’ appreciation for the unselfish and wholehearted brand of basketball Wally has given the Nats in his three years here. Wally has been working out daily at the Y.M.C.A at about 10 A.M. he reports he is coming along slowly but is confident he will be able to help the Nats before the season comes to a close. Wally has been somewhat amazed at the reception the fans given him and gratified as well. He never knew so many fans took a personal interest in the individual players. The warmth the fans have reflected has encouraged Osterkorn more than ever to make Syracuse his home after his career as a basketballer has come to a close. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:February 6 Category:Borgmann Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Farley Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:McCahan Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Osterkorn Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Tormey Category:Tucker